Trouble
by FionnaTheHumanGirl
Summary: SLASH/MPREG Valence Flame is a flirter but he bites off more than he can chew when he flirts with Draculoid 234.
1. Chapter 1

_Well this sucks! There's no one around at all!_ Valence Flame sighed, _That seems to be the case these days though!_ The 17 year old boy wandered the streets of an abandoned city in Zone 4, his flame coloured hair blowing in the cool, but hot, desert air. He spared a thought to his twin sister, Desert Destroya, still hiding out in Zone 6. _I hope she's alright...Wait! What am I saying? Of course she's alright, she's a smart girl! You're here trying to find a bit of fun Valence, __**ACT LIKE IT!**_

Valence groaned in boredom and exhaustion. _I haven't found anyone at all since I've been here, it __**SUCKS! I thought I'd come across someone I could flirt with and have fun but nooo! Stupid BLI for screwing up the world!**_ The young Killjoy grasped his hair tightly in his hands in annoyance and frustration towards BLI. Valence decided the only way out of the city is to keep walking and hopefully,hopefully, he'll come across someone.

After 20 minutes of searching the deserted city, Valence flopped down on a bench that was miraculously intact, compared to the rest of the city, which looked like a war scene littered with the bodies of Killjoys, innocent bistandards and Dracs alike. Valence was drawn to a particular body in general. The body of a little girl was sprawled out a few feet in front of him. Her face twisted in pain and fear. She looked to be only 6 years old. The cause of this poor girl's death was a ray gun shot to the chest. Valence shook his head sadly, the image of the little girl forever imprinted on his mind. _It's so depressing, knowing that these people lost their lives due to a corporation that overstayed it's welcome._ Valence thought sadly.

The Killjoy stood up, took another small glace at the girl, then continued walking, alone with just his thoughts, through this graveyard that was once a thriving, happy city. Valence tucked a piece of his wayward orange and red hair behind his ear whilst he walked, with his head down, towards the edge of the city limits. All he could think about was that poor girl and the amount of fear she must of felt during her last moments on earth.

Suddenly, something caught the young Killjoy's eye and he ducked behind a derelict buiding and carefully, oh so carefully, looked around the side. _Shit!_ About 5 meters away from him stood a Drac. He'd recognise the ridgid way they stood, the lack of colours in there clothes and the plain, creepy looking, vampire mask anywhere. _It's obviously a male Drac, it's to buff to be a female. If he wasn't a Drac, I'd find him cute._Valence shook his head wildly. _What the hell are you thinking Valence! It's a Drac for god sake! He'd kill you if he saw you!_

Valence took another quick glance at he Drac. You could say he was checking him out but that would be crazy...right? Valence crouched behind the wall again. _Ok, Valence your being stupid here!_ Valence smiled to himself. _But, what's the harm in having a bit of a flirt with him? If it gets ugly, I've always got my gun, I'll fight my way out of it._ He patted his ray gun that sat comfortably in it's holster, which dangled off his hip. _Alright, Alright, I'll do it, but just for a laugh._

Valence took a steadying breathe and stepped out from behind the building. Valence wondered if he has finally lost his mind as he calmly walked towards the Drac. Then, out of the blue, the Drac turned around and faced Valence, and brought up his plain, dull, white, ray gun. It was clearly well used because there was scorch marks around the barrel. Valence stopped his steady place towards the Drac and stood still, and curiously looked at the Drac.

"State your business here, Killjoy!" The Drac shouted at him, the cold, monotone voice pierced Valence's mind.

"I'm only here for a bit of fun, thats all," Valence was shocked at how calm his voice appeared to be. He was a nervous wreck inside. Not because he was scared, it was because his adrenaline mixed with his fear and excitment.

"Fun is not permitted in the Zones," The drac said, in the same monotonous voice. Valence took another causious step towards the Drac. And another. And another. He carried on doing this until he was right in front of the Drac.

"Even the kind of fun I have in mind, Mr..." He looked at the name tag that dangled from the Drac's white jacket, "Mr. 234? What a cute name you have." Valence knew he was flirting with death at that moment, but a part of him didn't care. He found this fun and dangerous. He loved it.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were flirting with me, Killjoy," There was a hint of an emotion in his voice that Valence couldn't find a name too.

"Is that a bad thing, sugar," Valence asked him in a seductive tone. Valence had seen a lot of things but the next thing he saw surprised him. The Drac smiled at him, evilly.

"No, not at all."

The Drac forced Valence against the nearest wall he could find. He fisted his hand in his hair and pulled hard. Valence felt the panic rise in his chest.

"W-what are y-you doing?" He stuttered as he tried to force the drac's hand away to try to make him loosen his painful hold on his hair.

The Drac bit his neck hard and forced a whimper from Valence. "Didn't you want this, Killjoy? Isn't this why you flirted with me in the first place?"

"I-I never expected you to react to it! Let me GO!" Valence struggled against him. He pushed the Drac's chest as hard as he can, as he tried to get the Drac off him.

The Drac just smiled at him and pushed him harder into the wall. "You're a strong one aren't you? In body and spirit? I might just have to break that spirit." The Drac ran his gloved fingers through Valence's hair, got a handful and pulled his hair, until Valence's Head was straining against the back of his neck whilst his other arm wrapped around Valence's waist. The Drac then forced his mouth onto Valence's as rough as he could. Valence whimpered in pain. The Drac wasted no time in pushing his tongue into his mouth without permission. Valence couldn't believe this was happening. He was in an abandoned city with no help what so ever and about to be raped by a Drac.

_Oh god, I'm so __**screwed...**_

Valence flinched away from the Drac as he felt the gloved hand that was around his waist snake up his jacket and shirt. He also felt it as it made it's way up his chest caressing everything it could. Valence found it hard to breathe as he held back moans of pleasure. He was trying so hard not to enjoy this. The Drac moved from his mouth and made his way his way down his neck with his mouth, nipping and biting hard. Valence couldn't hold it in anymore. He let out a quiet moan which the Drac automatically heard. He smirked at Valence.

"So, your are enjoying this, Killjoy? So am I."

Valence let out another whimper as the Drac bit down on his neck and sucked hard. It dawned on Valence that the Drac was marking him, claiming him, and it made his blood run cold. _I will __**NOT**__ become a Drac's playtoy!_ Valence tried to think of a way out but with the Drac sucking on his neck it was extremely hard. So due to this, the best thing he could think of was to fight with everything he had and hope to God, he got a lucky hit on the Drac.

He kicked and struggled with everything he had whilst the Drac did his best to pin him to the wall so he couldn't move. Valence struggled desperately until he felt his knee connect to the Drac's stomach. The Drac doubled over in pain and Valence saw his chance, he collected himself after seeing the hicky the Drac left on his skin. It was a huge purple mark on his neck where it was clearly visible. He picked himself off the floor and then ran for his life.

The last thing Valence heard from the Drac as he ran away was the Drac shouting after him.

"Keep running Killjoy! I'll find you again, I always will! Your mine!"


	2. Chapter 2

It had been several days since the incident in that abandoned city in Zone 4 and Valence still couldn't believe what had happened to him with the Drac. The Drac's last words of a dark promise still ran circles around his mind. The monotone voice still haunted his dreams at night. _For God Sake Valence, It's been 3 days! Get over it! Your never gonna see him again!_ Valence tried to reassure himself but his attempts had failed. _But he said he'd find me...what if he does? What if I'm not so lucky next time? What if..._Valence dropped his heavy, thought filled head into his hands. The what ifs were on the way to sending him crazy.

It was night time and Valence was currently sat on the scratchy desert floor, basked in the warm, yet eerie light of the fire he created to keep him warm. The fire was to help him see his surroundings and to offer him comfort. He didn't get what he wanted. His wayward hair blew around in the cold desert air which gave him a look of mystery, youth and innocence. He tried to take his mind off the Drac but somehow whenever he thought about something else, he even popped up in his thoughts then. His words forever implanted in his memory.

**_Keep running Killjoy! I'll find you again, I always will! Your mine!_**

Valence let his hand unconsciously drift to his neck, where the purple hicky that had not yet faded was located. It was sore to the touch and whenever he pressed his hand or fingers to it, the hicky tingled, sending a jolt through his whole body. _Do I want him to find me again?_ Valence wondered harmlessly to himself. _I can't deny the fact that a part of me enjoyed it but what will he do to me the next time he finds me?_ Valence let out a sigh and threw more firewood onto the fire. _If only I had seen his face, things might of been different...wait! Valence your at it again, he's a Drac and your a Killjoy! Your Enemies! He'd kill you without remorse in a split second! He doesn't want or love you!_

Valence's face was overcome by shock at his inner battle of emotions and thoughts. Did he really just think that? _Oh god, I think i'm in love with a __**DRAC!**_ Valence nearly fainted from his sudden realization, the shock of learning that hes in love with a Drac terrified him. He's also saddened by the fact that the Drac will never love him. He'll probably never even see his face or the Drac again.

Valence sighed sadly, "Your an idiot Valence..."

Valence looked up suddenly, startled by a noise not too far away from his current location. Valence took a quick glance around. Grabbed his gun. Stood up. Then walked slowly towards the noise, poised and ready to fire if anything was there. The noise had come from a small patch of long grass. Valence got closer and closer to the grass and nearly jumped out of his skin when a bunny jumped out of the grass. He put his gun snugly back into it's holster and bent down to see the bunny.

"Hehe, awh it's so cute."

"If your not careful, I'd start to think that your forgetting about me?"

Valence was frozen in place. _It can't be him! It just can't! I left him in Zone 4!_ Valence was both scared and excited as he slowly stood up and turned around. As Valence looked at the familiar body shape and the creepy looking but familiar vampire mask, one name came to mind.

"234?!"

He then looked at the Drac's hand and to his surprise straight at his gun. _Shit! That's it Valence, It's over. Time to join the other Killjoys in the big sky._ Valence slowly returned his gaze to the Drac's face and saw an evil smirk. _The same one he gave me before he kissed me._ Panic slowly gripped his heart as the Drac's finger that hovered over the trigger tightened, pushing the trigger towards the gun. Slowly. Slowly. Very slowly until it met the gun and a huge flash of light erupted from the well used gun's barrel. Valence screamed in pain as he felt the shot hit him in the lower part of his stomach and collapsed to the floor. The next thing he knew before the world went black was the Drac standing over him and that smirk. That evil smirk and his words in that same monotone.

"I told you I'd find you, didn't I? Now your mine to keep."

Then Valence's world went black.

Valence slowly regained consciousness and the first thing he saw was black. He'd been blindfolded. He then came to realize he was covered in bandages, tight bandages, pinning him to something. Also, his shirt and jacket had been removed because he felt the cold air of the room hit his chest. He thanked god that his mouth wasn't gagged, he hated that. He struggled against the bandages holding him down and felt a twinge of pain in his stomach. _Oh yeah, thats right, I was shot by..._

His heart jumped in fear when he heard a door close behind someone as they entered the room. His breathing elevated as he heard footsteps and then felt someone kneel down, straddling his out stretched legs and breathe on his neck, just above the hicky left by 234. He heard breathing in his ear.

"So you still have my mark, Killjoy. If I do say so myself, it's impressive. Now, I want to know the name of my little boy toy." 234 nipped Valence's ear to get his point across.

234 grew angry as his request was clearly ignored by the killjoy in front of him. He reached out with a gloved hand and viciously pulled Valence's hair, which made the killjoy whimper in pain.

"Tell me your name!"

Valence winced, opened his mouth and prayed to a god he didn't believe in to make his voice sound strong.

"V-Valence Flame," His voice came out weak and terrified. The complete opposite of what he wanted.

234 smirked. "Valence Flame? Cute name for such a cute boy."

Then 234 got to work.

234 covered Valence's neck with open mouthed kisses. He then proceeded to carry on this process but on a different place on the young boy's body. 234 placed more open mouthed kisses all over Valence's chest, licking and nibbling in the most sensitive areas. Valence was going crazy. He wanted to moan but if he did, 234 would take it as a hint that he enjoyed this. Not that he wasn't anyway, but he just didn't want to show it.

234 released his grip on the boy's hair and carressed Valence's strong but skinny chest. Then the hand moved all the way down to his purple-pink pants and cupped him firmly._**OH GOD!**_ Valence thought as he let out a moan that couldn't have been contained. 234 smirked at the blindfolded boy and forced his mouth to his. This time was different from the first, Valence actually kissed back! Valence kissed back with the equal amount of force 234 was as their tongues fought for dominance which 234 won easily. Valence let 234 ravage his mouth and moaned quietly until he felt the Drac smirk into the kiss. 234 stopped kissing him and removed himself from Valence completely.

Valence whimpered at the loss of contact as the cold air hit his chest again. 234 looked down at the boy and smiled. His mind thought up so many scenarios and possibilities right now as he looked at him but he couldn't play them out...yet. He had a job to do after all.  
Valence heard footsteps as they got futher and further away from him and a door open.

Then he heard 234 speak.

"Don't worry Valence, I'll be back soon. Then, we'll have a lot more fun."

He then heard the door shut behind 234 and felt his loneliness rise in his heart as he hung his head.


	3. Chapter 3

Valence had no idea how long he had been asleep or how long he had been trapped in a room god knows where but his loneliness had finally got to him. He actually hoped that 234 would come back soon. He was still tied to a pole by tight bandages and blindfolded. He'd started to go numb in his arms, legs and butt from being sat in the same posistion for a while.

Then, a noise caught his attention. Someone was moving behind the door and Valence was on full alert as the door opened. His heart pounded in his chest with fear and excitment. Both those feelings happened whenever 234 was close and that monotone voice spoke up.

"Well, aren't you a sight for my eyes after being away from you for 6 hours, Valence," 234 smirked.

"Well, I'd like to see where I am if thats not to much to ask."

234 laughed, "But that requires me to remove the blindfold, doesn't it? And you look so pretty in it."

234 wasted no time in crossing the room and crashed his lips to Valence's in a rough kiss, designed to show Valence that he's in charge and that Valence was his. His tongue roamed freely in Valence's mouth as he had his hand in his pocket. When he found what he was searching for he pulled it out. It was a syringe full of a clear liquid.

234 stopped kissing Valence and spoke. "Ok, baby boy, I want to have fun with you and for that to happen, I have to move you somewhere more appropriate. I don't trust you enough yet to let you go on your own free will, so, I'm injecting you with something that will knock you out long enough for me to get you ready."

Valence gasped in shock, "Y-you can't do that!"

"Try me, Zone Rat!"

With that, 234 brought the needle to Valence's neck and pierced the skin there with the sharp, thin tube. Once he had the needle in far enough, he pushed the plunger down and the clear liquid ran into Valence's blood stream. The effect was nearly instantanious. Valence began to feel very tired and tried his hardest to keep his eyes open but he couldn't. He slipped into unconsciousness.

When Valence woke up he noticed he was on a bed, still blindfolded but he didn't have tight bandages tying him down to anything. He did have some around his wrists and ankles tying him to the bed. The next thing he noticed was that he was completely naked! Valence felt extremely vunerable like this, exposed to whoever could see him and completely defenceless. He began to struggle against his restraints but a laugh stopped him in his tracks.

"You're awake then?" 234 sat down next to him on the bed and ran his fingers through Valence's hair, almost lovingly.

"Where are my clothes? What's going on? What did you do to me?" Valence fired a million and one questions at 234 but he was silenced as 234 straddled his waist and latched his lips to Valence's neck. Valence gasped in shock when he realized 234 was naked as well and that he didn't have his mask on.

"Forget about the questions, boy. It's fun time now." 234 grinded against Valence and claimed his mouth with his, shoving his tongue inside Valence's mouth and ravished it. Valence couldn't help but buckle up into 234's body as 234 bite his neck hard and drew blood. It hurt but it felt so good. 234 removed his teeth from Valence's flesh and lapped at the blood that was slowly making it's way down Valence's neck.

234 brought two fingers up to Valence's mouth and smirked.

"Suck, Sugar."

Valence shut his mouth tightly and shook his head. 234 growled.

"Listen, little boy, It's all I'm going to be using, so, it's either with or without. Pick one!"

Valence flinched at the harshness in 234's voice and opened his mouth. 234 inserted his fingers into Valence's mouth and groaned when Valence started to suck and coat his fingers in his saliva. Valence made sure 234's fingers were coated in his saliva before 234 removed his fingers from his mouth. 234 then moved his hand to in between Valence's legs.

234 smirked as he pressed his fingers to Valence's hole with no warning. He used Valence's saliva as lube as he fingered and stretched him. A few moments later Valence winced in pain as 234 pressed inside him. Valence moaned, arching his back, pushing himself forwards onto 234. He tried not to but he couldn't.

234 leaned forward, propped himself with his hands one either side of Valence's head as he began thrusting harshly into him. Valence had to bite his lip to keep from screaming out in pain and pleasure. But Valence couldn't help it when 234 hit right **there**, he arched his back and moaned loudly.

234 smirked when Valence moaned like that. He pounded into him relentlessly. 234 brought his hand around to touch Valence and gripped his dick tight in his fist and worked over it quickly in time with his thrusts. Soon Valence gasped, arched and tensed as his orgasm hit. 234 watched Valence's face as his jaw dropped open and his eyes closed. And then he fell, slumped against the bed and gasping, panting, his breath heavy and erratic.

234 smirked down at him, his come covered his skin. 234 thrust, hard and fast and then buried himself deep into Valence as his orgasm overcame him. He fell and panted on top of Valence and then as then he was laughed again, that evil laugh that chilled Valence to the bone.

"That's why I kept you as my little boy toy, you're so willing but you still fight me every step of the way Valence. Plus your cute, so vunerable and..." 234 ran his hand down Valence's chest and pressed his thumb hard into his ray gun wound, making Valence cry out in pain, "...you sound so sexy when you're in pain."

Valence whimped in pain still as 234 kept his thumb on the wound. 234 grew concerned at the heat that was given off by the wound and the blood that has soaked through the bandage and onto his thumb. He removed himself from Valence and lifted the bandage up off the wound. The sight that greeted 234 was not what he was hoping for. The wound was clearly infected. The angry red color around the broken skin was a worry and also the swollen wound looked tender to touch.

_I'll have to keep an eye on that, I don't want my boy toy to get a serious infection. That would be no fun._ 234 thought to himself, _I guess I could change the bandage. What are you thinking 234? You don't care for this boy. If he dies you can always find another play toy._

"Your wound is infected. I'm going to have to change your bandage."

Valence looked up at him, his eyes pleaded at 234 to help him but his stubboness got the best of him. "Why do you even care? You haven't cared about me before, why care now?"

234 stopped unwrapping the dirty bandage, looked up at Valence's face and thought._Why do I care about this? Is it possible I'm developing feelings for this boy?_ 234 took his eyes away from Valence's and carried on unwrapping the bandage until it was fully off. The wound looked angry and sore, 234 got up off the bed and looked around the room and found what he was looking for. The hydrogen peroxide was sat on top of the drawer. 234 grabbed the bottle and unscrewed the top.

"This will hurt."

234 poured the peroxide on the wound and Valence cried out in pain. The wound bubbled as the peroxide did its work and Valence let a tear run down his face from under the blindfold. _Oh god, this hurts so __**much!**_ The next feeling Valence had was two hands as 234 wrapped a brand new bandage around his waist to cover the wound. The hands were almost tender and caring as they skimmed his closed his eyes and let himself think that 234 actually loved him.

The hands left him and so did the body that was sat on the bed next to him but a cover was put over his frame as the footsteps headed towards the door. 234 looked back at the boy tied down to the bed.

"You should get some sleep."

Valence felt shocked at the tenderness that was hidden in the monotone voice, even when the door to the room shut and locked behind 234. Valence had suddenly started to feel sick and tired and relaxed into the bed, closed his eyes and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Over the last couple of days after their encounter, 234 had noticed that Valence had gotten sicker and sicker. He was so pale, his body was coated in sweat and his cheeks were constanly red. 234 had even untied him because he knew Valence was too weak to move or fight him. If he was being honest, 234 was worried. Very worried.

Valence had shown all the signs of a bad infection. High body temperature, fast heart beat, increased blood and pus coming out of the wound. Also, the pus had an odd color and a bad smell. There was also increased swelling that went past the wound area and hasn't gone away after five days. The swollen areas was red, obviously painful, and felt warm when he touched the swelling. The wound hasn't healed or gotten any better after he cleaned the wound with hydrogen peroxide.

234 was currenly sat next to Valence who was finally asleep. The night before, Valence was plagued with night terrors and when he jumped awake, he was throwing up. 234 looked at the sleeping boy sadly and carded his fingers through his flame coloured hair.

"My poor baby, I hope you can fight this. I know you can," 234 sighed, he had forgot to take his medication in the few days Valence was with him and his emotions were hitting him at full velocity. Sadness. Worry. Shock...Love.

_Love?_ 234 thought to himself, _Do I love Valence?_ 234 had to admit Valence was good looking, with his firey hair and big red eyes. _Okay, okay, I admit it! I'm in love with him!_ 234 reached for his Vampire mask and tore it off his face. His black hair fell down from the mask limply and framed his face. His green eyes sparkled as he looked at Valence, love clearly the only emotion shown.

234 then got up and went into the back and walked over to a large chest in the corner. He opened it and looked through the clothes to try and find some that looked like the clothes Killjoys wore. When he actually found some, he quickly got changed out of his Drac untiform and put them on. Once he was dressed he looked at his old uniform.

"Bye bye old life. Hello to a brand new shinier life."

He shoved the uniforn into the chest and walked back into the room where Valence was sleeping. He sat down on the bed and leaned down so that his lips gently grazed Valence's ear.

"I love you Valence," He whispered lovingly into his ear. "I'm not afraid to admit it, I want to feel this towards you. Screw being a Drac. Screw taking the medication. I just want you. And I hope you can forgive me for what I've done to you."

234 didn't expect a reply but when he got one, he blinked in shock.

"You're forgiven...I love you too..." Valence's voice was weak and trembled with every word, but the love behind his words was clear to 234. 234 smiled, an honest to god smile. Not a smirk, but a smile. He leaned down and gently kissed Valence's forehead and then kissed his lips. Valence kissed back weakly, trying to pour every emotion he felt at that moment into the kiss. 234 kissed him back with the same reason but the need for air they had forgotten about, nagged at them and forced them to part.

234 rested his forehead against Valence's and smiled when he felt the heat of his skin. His fever had decreased slightly and that was always a good sign. 234 sighed sadly.

Valence picked up on this. "234, what's wrong?"

"Please don't call me that. That was my slave name. I don't ever want to be called that again." He sounded so close to tears that it broke Valence's heart. He gently stroked the man's face above his.

"I won't call you by that name again, baby. I need something to call you by though."

234 smiled, "I like being called baby." Valence weakly giggles.

"Well, that will be my pet name for you. But, if you truly do want to forget your name 234, then I need to give you a Killjoy name. Do you want to be a Killjoy, honestly?"

234 jokingly pondered this question for a while and didn't say a word. When he decided he'd kept Valence in suspence long enough, he looked Valence in the eyes and replied with honesty.

"Yes I do. I wanna be with you, where ever that may take us. I'd be happy to run away with you and fight down those bastards. I want to love and protect you and maybe one day,after all of this is over, I'd love to settle down with you and maybe start a family as well."

Valence smiled, he'd never felt so loved before. He sat up as much as he could of done with his wound and hugged him tightly with the last ounces of his strength. 234 hugged Valence close to him and stroked his hair but was surprised when he felt Valence's shoulders start to shake and his shirt getting wet. He gently pushed Valence away from him, gently grasped his chin and looked into the tear filled eyes of his lover.

"Hey, baby why the tears?" He lovingly wiped a tear away from Valence's eyes as it made a slow path down his cheek.

"I'm just really happy. I've never had someone say that to me before." Valence sobbed, he felt like such a girl at this moment. He was a 17 year old Killjoy that had seen bodies all around him and he cried when someone said they loved him.

234 smiled and kissed him. "You best get used to it, baby, because I'm going to be telling you I love you everyday. Now what should my name be?"

Valence thought for a couple of minutes and then smiled. "Adrenaline Explosion."

Adrenaline smiled. "I love it, Valence. Thank you for everything. Thank you for freeing me, forgiving me and loving me even after everything I've done to you."

"You're welcome baby." He yawned, and this gave away how run down and tired he still was because of the infection.

Adrenaline smiled, "You, Mr Valence Flame, need your rest. You're still very ill." He gently pushed Valence down onto the bed so he was lying down and covered him with the duvet. He kisses Valence and smiled.

"I love you. Sweet dreams."

Adrenaline was about to get up and leave but a hand grabbed his wrist and stopped him. He turned to look at Valence who was giving him an almost pleading look.

"Please stay with me."

Adrenaline smiled and got into the bed next to Valence and took him in his arms. "Get some sleep now baby, I'll be here with you."

Valence fell asleep that night with his head on Adrenaline's chesh, a smile on his face and his lover's arms around him, lulled by Adrenaline's heartbeat and the feeling of being loved.


	5. Chapter 5

**6 MONTHS LATER**

Valence was casually leant on the bed and gently rubbed his large, swollen stomach._Whoever thought that I could get pregnant? It's a true miracle._ Valence smiled. He still couldn't believe his luck even 6 months into his pregnancy that that one time with Adrenaline got him knocked up. Adrenaline and Valence had stayed in the place Adrenaline took him when he first was kidnapped by him and they had made it at least cosy. They even found a crib and some stuffed animals in an old, abandoned house in Zone 5 for the baby.

They had no idea if their baby was a boy or a girl but they didn't care either way. They were both so excited about this that Adrenaline had looked throughout the zones to try to find a midwife and a doctor to help Valence when the time came for him to give birth. He hasn't had any luck yet. Valence had begun to worry because himself or Adrenaline had no idea how a man was suppost to give birth in the first place.

_If my sister was here, she'd know what to do._

Valence sighed. He missed his twin sister and he needed her now more than ever. He contacted his friends Paranoia Rock n' Roller and Killer Transistor to see if they had any idea where Desert Destroya was. No luck at all. It's like she's disappeared off the face of the Planet. Valence just hoped that she wasn't ghosted or captured.

Also, he missed Adrenaline. He had been gone for 3 hours now and still no sign of him. I hope he comes back soon, I really miss him. Ever since Adrenaline had given up his old life, Valence had never been saparated from him for no longer than a hour at a time. Maybe two hours if he travelled to Zones further away. And now, it had been 3 hours and started panicing.

_What if BLI found him? What if they turned him back into a Drac? What if he was ghosted or was hurt? What if..._

Valence's thoughts were cut off as he heard the door being unlocked and Adrenaline walked in with someone else behind him. Someone he had not seen for at least 11 months.

"Killer!"

Killer Transistor turned and looked at Valence from head to toe. He smiled. "Hey, mate. Adrenaline wasn't kidding when he said you were pregnant, was he?"

Valence giggled. "You really doubted him?"

Adrenaline smiled at the two friends having a small reunion and walked over to Valence, kissed him and wrapped his arms around his waist. "Yes he do, baby. He thought it was a prank."

"Yeah I did. But can you blame me? How often is it that a dude gets pregnant? Let me tell you...It's usually **IMPOSSIBLE**."

Valence smirked. "I know that. So what brings you here, Killer?"

Killer smiled. "I'm gonna be your doctor, mate. For real."

Adrenaline turned to Valence. "He was the only one I've found with at least the proper training. I'm not trusting your's and our baby's life with someone who has no idea what they're doing. I love you too much." He gently and lovingly kissed Valence.

"I love you too, Adrenaline."

Killer rolled his eyes. "Okay love birds, get a room will, ya?"

Valence playfully gave him evils but then remembered about his sister. "Hey Killer, heard any news about Desert, yet?"

Valence grew concerned by the look on Killer's face. He looked like he knew something aweful had happened and he didn't want to tell him.

"I have. But your not gonna like it."

Valence grew paniced. "Killer, please. She's my sister. I wanna know."

Killer sighed sadly. "Okay, I'll tell you. I got news the other day about a new Drac wandering around, she's captured or ghosted about 20 Killjoys already. We got a good description of her because she doesn't wear a mask. She has bright red hair, brown eyes and looks a Hell of a lot like you, Valence."

"You're not telling me..." Valence clutched to Adrenaline's hand on top of his stomach.

"Yes I am. She's your sister. Desert has been tured into a Drac."

A.N

There is going to be a sequel to this ! :) It'll be called caught! :D


End file.
